We need to talk
by Wizard-Demigod-Narnian
Summary: "Hermione, we need to talk"


"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said as he looked at the girl sitting across from him, with her nose in a book.

"Just a second Ron. Let me fi-"

"No. Hermione we need to talk now." Ron said, cutting her off. Hermione signed.

"What is it?" She said as she closed her book.

"We need to talk about what happended during the war." His voice was kind and gental, yet, anyone who knew him as Hermione did, could hear a bit of embaresment in it.

"Ron, we already went over the war. What else is there to talk about?"

"Well...uh...its about the...ah...itsaboutthekiss." Ron said the last part so fast that Hermione could only catch one word. _Kiss._

"Kiss? What ki- Oh." Hermione got quiet as she said the last word.

"Yeah." Ron scratched the back of his neck.

"Ron, theres nothing we need to talk about with that ki-"

"Yes there is!"

"What is it then?" Hermione asked. Crossing her arms.

"Well, there are a lot of things. But, the one thing I really need to know is why. Why did you kiss me if you didn't want to talk about it after?" Ron asked.

"Well, I thought we were going to die."

"You don't think I thought so to? And, if you thought we were going to die why didn't you kiss Harry?" Ron asked. At that moment Harry walked in.

"I'm interupting something, aren't I?" He asked.

"Kinda." Hermione said.

"I'll just leave then." Harry said. He turned around and left the room.

"I don't have an answer for your question Ron." Hermione said, uncrossing her arms.

"I never thought that Hermione Granger didn't have an answer to a question." Ron said with a hurt voice.

"Oh, come on Ron. Your not being fair."

"Im being completly fair Hermione. If anyone isn't being fair it you!"

"Don't turn this around on me! I'm not the one whos at fault here!" Hermione said.

"Yes, you are! You kissed me. I didn't kiss you!" Ron yellled.

"So, we are back to that huh?"

"We have always been on that! You just wont answer my question!"

"The answer to your question? Is that what this row is about?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"I think so. Why?" Ron said. It took Hermine a minute to answer him.

"I don't like fighting with you Ron. I never had, never will."

"I don't like it ethier. Please. Hermione. Just answer my question."

"I will, after you answer mine."

"What is it?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"Oh, uh...er...I thought you'd ask a different question. I guess it was...uh...oh, come on Hermione! This isn't fair!"

"I'm being totally fair! Your just being a stuburn idiot! Like always!" Hermione half yelled half said.

"Stuburn idiot? Is that what you think I am?" Ron yelled.

"I KNOW thats what you are!" Hermione countered.

"Why? Why am I a stuburn idiot?"

"Your stuburn because you won't admit that you fancy me!" Hermione yelled.

"Who said I fancied you? I adore you Hermione! And how am I an idiot?"

"You just are Ronlad! Or should I say 'Won-won'?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, thats right. Only 'Lav-Lav' can call you that!"

"Don't bring Lavender into this!"

"Why? Cause you love her?" Hermione screamed at him.

"No! Because I love you! I always have! Always will!"

"Sure!"

"You don't belive me?"

"NO! I don't!"

"Than how do I prove it to you? Cause belive me Hermione I do!"

"Tell me why you left! Tell me why you left me and Harry last year!"

"I thought you liked Harry more than me!"

"Oh, common sense Ron! I've always liked you more than Harry!"

"I wasn't thinking straight! It was that bloody locket!"

"Sure!"

"You still don't believe me?" Ron yelled at Hermione

"No I dont!" Hermione yelled back.

"Do you want to know what I saw in the locket?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I saw you kissing Harry. Telling me that I was worthless. That no one loved me. That you liked Harry more than me! Thats what I saw!"

"What? Why would you see me?"

"Because my biggest fear is seeing the love of my life in love with my best mate!"

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Hermione said.

"Of couse you didn't. If you just stop and take a look around you, you'd learn alot!"

"Your right. I do need to take a look around me every once in a while."

"Once in a while? No. You need to do it everday!" Ron yelled.

"What are you saying?" Hermione yelled at him.

"I'm saying that you need to stop being such a know-it-all!"

"And you need to stop being an idiot! And relize that I love you too!" Hermione yelled. Before Hermione could say anything else, Ron ran over to her, pulled her in close, and wispered

"You love me?"

"Yes, you idiot." Hermione wispered back.

"Prove it."

"Fine. Thats why I kissed you during the war."

"Huh?"  
"I thought we were going to die, and I couldn't die without showing you how I felt about you." Ron smiled. Without knowing what he was doing he leaned towards Hermione. And Hermione was leaning towards him. Ron watched as Hermione's eyes closed.

"Kiss me." Hermione wispered.

"With pleasure." Ron said. He closed the gap between them. Harry walked in. He froze on the spot. Watching his two best friends kiss.

"Finaly." He wispered and walked out.

"Wait, you saw what?" Ginny asked.

"Ron and Hermione kissing." Harry said.

"ITS ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU TWO!" George yelled. Harry and Ginny turned around to see Ron and Hermione walking down the staries. Hand in hand.


End file.
